No muere todavía
by Caeli18
Summary: Sinopsis: ninguna de las dos era una santa, y ambas cometieron errores de los que se arrepentirían el resto de su vida. Aún así cada quien tomó un rumbo distinto hasta que el destino o la casualidad decidió juntarles. Finalmente y como nunca se dieron cuenta que aquello que tuvieron no murió, no muere todavía, ni morirá jamás. El cosquilleo sigue ahí.


**OneShot**

 **No muere todavía**

 **Sinopsis:** ninguna de las dos era una santa, y ambas cometieron errores de los que se arrepentirían el resto de su vida. Aún así cada quien tomó un rumbo distinto hasta que el destino o la casualidad decidió juntarlas. Finalmente y como nunca se dieron cuenta que aquello que tuvieron no murió, no muere todavía, ni morirá jamás. El cosquilleo sigue ahí.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:**

 **UNIVERSO ALTERNO**

 **NO SON HERMANAS/NO INCESTO**

 **ELSA NO TIENE PODERES**

 **DISCLAIMER:** FROZEN PERTENECE A DISNEY TODAVÍA.

 **PD: Denme sugerencias, subo los Oneshots en un solo bloque o por separado :O. Por cierto, ya casi termino de escribir el capítulo 10 de mi fic "Una como tú" :3.**

-/-

ELSA

La vi, y llegaron de golpe a mi mente cuan las olas del mar todos los recuerdos del pasado, y junto con ella esas palabras que según yo ya había olvidado y que al verla nuevamente me confirmaron que solo habían estado dormidas todo este tiempo. Esas palabras eran "No quiero verte más", "Terminamos", "Jamás cambiarás", "Ya no te amo", "YA NO TE AMO", esa última era la que tenía más fuerza y me hacía sentir algo extraño, creo que era una decepción, tenía que ser eso porque dolía.

En mi defensa, confieso que quise cambiar, pero ella no me dio la oportunidad, y ahora que la encuentro nuevamente sentí que perdí lo más valioso de mi vida.

El mundo realmente es pequeño, no importa qué tan lejos puedas ir, siempre habrá una persona o conocido que te conecte a otras personas que ya conocías de antes, o que el primo de un amigo del amigo de su hermano conoce. Y eso estaba pasando en esta fiesta, resulta que la amiga de mi novia es amiga del novio de mi exnovia. Y aquí estábamos, en el mismo sitio sin todavía cruzar palabra porque ella aún no se daba cuenta de mi presencia.

Y ahí estaba ella con él, con un novio nuevo quizás, ¿Cuántos llevará? ¿Con cuántos intenta olvidarme y no puede? Y al parecer la llamé con el pensamiento porque ya me vio. Me está mirando y pude notar que se puso nerviosa al derramar su bebida sobre la mesa al intentar levantarla.

"¿En qué piensas?" –preguntó mi novia posándose frente a mí y vuelvo a la realidad. Pienso en tantas cosas, y a la vez en nada, pienso que debería estar yo allá con Anna, y no aquí contigo, pienso en querer regresar el tiempo al momento exacto en el que me equivoqué y remediarlo en ese instante.

"En nada" –respondí para no generar alguna discusión o levantar alguna sospecha de que en esta misma fiesta se encuentra mi ex.

-/-

ANNA

Si el haber aceptado venir a la fiesta resultaba un tanto incómodo por no conocer a los amigos de mi novio, resultó mucho peor cuando me percaté de la presencia de Elsa, y es que no sé cuánto tiempo es que ella llevaba observándome, y sé que lo hacía aposta para incomodarme.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" –preguntó Kristoff y se levantó enseguida antes de que el jugo que tiré por accidente lo mojara. Hice lo mismo, me puse de pie y ya no sabía ni qué hacer, cómo reaccionar.

Elsa dejó de mirarme cuando su novia se le acercó.

"Sí, estoy bien, amor" –le respondí apenada y tomé las servilletas para limpiar el jugo que derramé.

"Creo que derramaste un poco en tu pantalón" –comentó mi novio señalando mis rodillas.

"Iré al baño" –

-/-

ELSA

Cuando vi que se alejó quise seguirla enseguida, pero cómo zafarme de mi novia. Aún así de nada hubiera servido porque su novio fue tras ella.

De pronto ella me miró de reojo y sentí un cosquilleo, era esa extraña sensación de que yo aún creí sentir amarla

Cuando regresó, tomaron asiento donde mismo, y yo seguía "escuchando" a mi novia, aunque no era una escucha activa, porque realmente no podía prestarle atención a lo que decía, ya que yo seguía centrada viendo de reojo a Anna, y recordando el por qué lo nuestro había terminado.

Todo parecía mentira, y sabíamos disimular tan bien ante los demás, mi novia no sospechaba que yo estaba pensando en otra mujer, y seguramente el novio de Anna tampoco imaginaba lo que estaba pasando, quizá Anna también estaba pensando en mí.

Recordé ese momento amargo en el que Anna me terminó. Yo la engañé, así pensó ella, yo le fui infiel, así se quedó ella, pero yo no estaba siéndole infiel, estaba experimentando con otras para comprobar si realmente amaba a Anna. Jamás pensé que ella descubriría mi experimento y se enojaría bastante.

Cinismo, eso decían mis amigos cuando les conté mi versión de la historia. Y ahí como encargo me dejaron aquella frase que dice "Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde". Pero yo no podía entender esa frase aún, porque yo no perdí a Anna, ella decidió quedarse sin mí, y yo decidí aceptar su decisión. Pero yo sigo siendo tan suya como ella mía, sino imagínense esas miradas que me lanza

"Jane, necesito que me acompañes a comprar más bebidas" –dijo la anfitriona de la fiesta y casi quise gritar de alegría al saber que por fin me la alejaría por al menos un instante.

"Vuelvo enseguida" –dijo y me dio un beso fugaz en los labios.

Decidí ponerme de pie, e ir a la mesa de bocadillos. Opté por servirme un poco de ponche con alcohol, y Anna llegó.

Ella comenzó a servirse lo mismo, y entonces no sabía cómo romper el hielo, pero me estaba sintiendo muy incómoda.

"¿Cuánto tiempo, no, Elsa?" –comentó mientras terminaba de llenar su vaso.

"Eso creo" –contesté sin mirarla.

"No te veía desde aquella vez"

"Que me terminaste"

"Que me engañaste"

"Que te rogué"

"No había justificación"

"Te amaba"

"¿Me amabas?"

"Sí, ahora tengo novia"

"No la amas"

"¿Tú qué sabes?"

"Has estado viéndome toda la noche sin prestarle atención a ella"

"Al igual que tú con él, ¿Qué número tiene él en tu lista? ¿Cinco, diecinueve?"

"No es tan larga como tu lista"

"No es el momento ni el lugar"

"¿Acaso importa?"

"Si me quieres reprochar, sí, no quiero escándalos"

"Eres increíble" –

Solo me dedicó una de esas miradas raras, de esas que te estremecen el alma, y te hacen sentir culpable. Y regresó con él.

Regresé a mi mesa para esperar a Jane, y Anna no dejaba de echarme unas cuantas miradas. ¿Estaba provocándome? ¿Para qué? Me puse firme y decidí controlarme, pero por dentro estaba despertando aquello por lo que también me terminó, y eran esos celos que ella llamaba enfermizos, pero es que, si yo le fui infiel, ella no debería dárselas de santa, porque no lo es. A pesar de que yo no le pude comprobar ninguna de sus infidelidades, sé que también me engañó

-/-

ANNA

Fue algo que no pude controlar, no me di cuenta ni en qué momento me puse de pie y ya estaba a lado de Elsa sirviéndome ponche. No sabía ni cómo hablarle y entonces lo primero que le dije fue "¿Cuánto tiempo, no, Elsa?" y de ahí no imaginé que se desatarían aquellos reproches, aquello que siempre quise reclamarle y no pude.

A mi mente regresó aquella escena amarga donde la terminé, y es que me resultaba una sensación terrible. La tenía en un pedestal, ella en la relación era la inocente, la niña buena, y con el tiempo cambió poco a poco. Pero tampoco me hago víctima de lo que pasó entre las dos, porque sé que yo hice parte de las razones por las que cambió su forma de ser.

Finalmente yo no pude soportar que ella me diera una lección de la misma forma. Yo la engañé, yo también le fui infiel, pero yo por idiota, y ella por venganza, aunque jamás lo admita en voz alta.

Después de eso se volvió la persona más fría, y cuando la descubrí con su amante, aproveché el momento para terminarla, porque no podía soportar que ella estuviera haciéndome lo que yo le hacía a ella. Solo yo me sentía con ese derecho de engañarla, y vaya error.

"Eres increíble" –le dije enojada, tomé un sorbo a mi ponche, le lancé una mirada llena de resentimiento y me alejé.

A pesar de mis errores, yo la quería hacer sentir culpable y hacerle creer que me había perdido definitivamente.

Y entonces comencé a besar a mi novio. Lo besé con mis ojos abiertos y entonces miré a Elsa. Se estaba retorciendo del coraje, pero logró controlarse. La quería poner celosa, y de pronto me sentí tan estúpida como una adolescente de preparatoria.

-/-

ELSA

Jane regresó y se sentó a mi lado, hasta el momento había ignorado la música, eso no me importaba, pero vieran qué bello sonaba para evitar escuchar la queja que mi novia traía. Si Anna quería jugar a los celos, seguía yo, y la voz tan dulce de mi novia me estaba cansando así que decidí besarla.

A diferencia de Anna yo sí cerré los ojos, dándole a entender que estaba dando un beso sincero, un beso sentido, y que mis labios pertenecían a otra.

Pero entonces me detuve y tomé un sorbo más de mi ponche. ¿Qué nos estaba pasando? Jugando ahí como unas adolescentes a darnos celos una de la otra.

"¿Qué ocurre, amor?" –preguntó Jane.

"Deberíamos irnos, me siento un poco cansada" –

"Bien, solo deja avisarle a Aurora" –dijo y se fue en su búsqueda.

"Te espero afuera" –Alcancé a decirle y me retiré dedicándole una última mirada a Anna. No llena de resentimiento, sino una donde le quería dar a entender que me rendía, que ella ganaba el juego.

-/-

ANNA

"Deberíamos irnos" –sugerí a Kristoff

"Claro, solo deja busco a Aurora para avisarle" –

"Te espero afuera" –le dije y él se fue en su búsqueda.

Al salir me encontré con Elsa, quien metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, y percibí su inseguridad y la incomodidad que le estaba causando el estar a solas.

Se supone que nada de esto debería estar pasando, se supone que hace tiempo ella me olvidó, por eso no me buscó, pero sé que no lo hizo porque yo se lo pedí, se supone que al vernos ya no deberíamos estremecernos o sentir esta incomodidad.

La tomé del hombro e hice que se posara frente a mí. La miré fijamente a los ojos.

Me besó.

-/-

ELSA

No pude evitarlo, por más que intenté detenerme me ganó el deseo, pero es que ella lo aclamaba con sus ojos, yo ahí pude ver cómo gritaba y pedía un beso. Y no sé si fue peor o mejor, pero ella no lo detuvo y siguió besándome corriendo el riesgo de que mi novia o su novio pudieran vernos.

Y no podía entender qué rayos nos estaba pasando, pero se supone que yo hace tiempo la había superado, y ella también al pedirme que no volviera a buscarla jamás. No entendía, y llegaba a mi mente aquel "YA NO TE AMO" golpeando con más fuerza en mi mente, y no lograba comprender nada aún.

Ella sonrió sonrojada, y después me miró de frente. Le pedía una explicación en silencio, ella tenía que leerlo en mis ojos, ¿Qué rayos acababa de pasar? Y esa mirada misteriosa que me estaba regalando estaba provocando una ansiedad en mí nuevamente, como la primera vez, como si quisiera que solo yo volviera a descubrir aquel misterio que guardaba en esos ojos bellos.

"Estoy listo" –dijo su novio y la magia se esfumó al instante. Me regaló una última sonrisa triunfante, y sentí que aquello ella lo había planeado, y se fue con él dejándome confundido el corazón, un cosquilleo, una inquietud y un deseo de volverla a besar. Eso pretendía ella, eso quería ella, lo sé, la conozco muy bien, ella quería que la volviera a buscar.

Y lo peor es, que considero hacerlo.

-/-

ANNA

El tic tac del reloj resonaba más fuerte en mi cabeza, era como si quisiera vencer una impaciencia donde podía sentir la seguridad de que Elsa de verdad me iba a buscar. Pero qué tonta e ilusa soy.

De pronto otro ruido alejó ese tic tac de mi cabeza y me senté sobre la cama enseguida. El haber escuchado ese ruido me hizo sentir que estaba alucinando quizá, pero de nuevo otra vez escuché algo y decidí ponerme de pie. Me acerqué a pasos lentos a la ventana y entonces apareció ella. Era Elsa, y abrí la ventana enseguida.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" –

"¿No era lo que querías?" –

"¿Tú querías hacerlo?" –

"Por eso estoy aquí" –

-/-

ELSA

Anna me permitió entrar y aunque la luna era lo único que nos iluminaba, ella caminó enseguida a encender la lámpara.

"Será mejor que te vayas" –me dijo y quedé confundida.

"¿No querías que viniera?" –pregunté extrañada.

"No podemos hacer esto" –

"¿Hacer qué?, ¡Por Dios, Anna!, no querrás intentar serle fiel a él. Él no puede darse ese lujo" –le dije molesta porque me parecía injusto.

"¿Qué hay de tu novia?" –preguntó sentándose sobre la cama. Me acerqué a ella.

"¿Podríamos dejar de pensar en ellos y concentrarnos solo en nosotras?" –le dije tomándola de la mano y se paró frente a mí. Echó uno de mis mechones detrás de mi oreja, y entonces solo miré sus labios, sus tiernos y carnosos labios, estaban sedientos al igual que los míos, y queríamos más.

Ese cosquilleo seguía aquí, no sé si ella me había perdonado por aquella traición, pero estábamos aquí en el silencio de la noche gritándonos con la mirada que este amor no había terminado.

"Se supone que lo nuestro acabó" –dijo mirándome a los ojos.

"¿Entonces por qué sigo sintiendo ganas de besarte?" –le pregunté. "Esto no muere todavía" –le dije. Apagué la lámpara, la besé y la recosté sobre la cama. Ella no me detuvo, ella también lo deseaba como yo.

Esa noche solo estaba de testigo la luna, aquella que nos guardaría el secreto, porque sabía bien que aunque este amor aún no moría, no regresaría conmigo. Pero alejé esos pensamientos enseguida, tenía que disfrutar el momento. Lo demás sobraba.

-/-

ANNA

Al despertar el lado izquierdo de mi cama estaba vacío, creí que había sido un sueño, pero entonces vi una nota sobre el buró, y al leerla sonreí. Era la despedida de Elsa, no de esas despedidas para siempre, sino una donde agradecía el buen rato que pasó.

Yo también comprendí que aunque nuestro amor no acababa todavía, no pensaba ni quería regresar con ella.

Era más excitante el querer vernos a escondidas de vez en cuando.

De pronto todos mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Kristoff envió un mensaje de texto diciendo que me esperaría en la cafetería para desayunar con sus mejores amigas.

-/-

ELSA

Ahí estaba nuevamente ella, y lo que más rabia me dio fue verla con él, pero entonces Jane y yo decidimos acercarnos. No tenía idea de que desayunaríamos con sus mejores amigos, y eso incluía a Kristoff.

Su amiga Aurora nos recibió sonriente y nos invitó a sentarnos. Nadie sospechaba nada, nadie imaginaba o se daba a la idea de que esa pelirroja y yo habíamos pasado la noche juntas.

"Adelante, chicas" –comentó Aurora y tomamos asiento, Jane frente a Kristoff, yo frente a Anna, y Aurora seguía en la cabecera de la mesa. "Bien, ella es Anna, la novia de Kristoff, y ella es Elsa, la novia de Jane, y conózcanse entre ustedes"

"Un placer" –comentó Jane de manera educada.

Yo miré a Anna que se sonrojó un poco, le extendí mi mano y ella la cogió tímidamente.

"Mucho gusto" –le dije y enseguida soltó mi mano y su novio fue el siguiente en estrecharla. A él no le dije nada, solo me limité a sonreír.

Esa mañana no fue tan incómoda después de todo, o al menos eso creí hasta que a mi novia se le ocurrió mencionar que estábamos pensando en casarnos. Anna escuchó eso cuando se encontraba tomando de su bebida, y entonces se atragantó y comenzó a toser.

"¿Casarse? ¿Pues cuánto llevan juntas?" –preguntó intentando mostrarse contenta.

"Bueno, ya vamos para dos años de relación, ya estamos en planes de vivir juntas, y casarnos" –contestó Jane.

-/-

ANNA

"Tengo que ir al baño" –dije cuando la novia de Elsa decidió responder.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" –preguntó Kristoff preocupado.

"Sí, no te preocupes" –le dije.

Al llegar al baño me puse frente al espejo y me recargué sobre el lavamanos, suspiré rendida. Me costaba aceptar que me dolía la idea de que Elsa pudiera casarse con alguien que no sea yo, pero mi orgullo era más grande, yo no podía volver con ella por más que quisiera.

Y entonces ella apareció justo detrás de mí, y por el espejo pude ver que me dedicó esa mirada llena de ternura. Al girarme me crucé de hombros.

"Sé que te afectó lo que mi novia mencionó, pero quiero dejarte en claro algo" –comenzó a hablar para darme una explicación.

"Es tu vida, Elsa, puedes hacer lo que te plazca, no tienes que darme explicaciones" –le dije antes de que siguiera hablando.

Pero eso no la detuvo.

Se acercó más a mí, y entonces colocó sus manos sobre mi cintura. Ese cosquilleo, y su mirada me hicieron estremecer.

"No sé qué rayos nos está pasando, pero aunque conmigo no quieres volver, yo soy quien gobierna en tu corazón, y quiero dejarte en claro que me puedo casar mil veces, pero lo nuestro no acabará jamás" –dijo muy segura y me besó.

Y yo también quería decirle que no importaba los novios que yo pudiera tener, que ella siempre estaría ahí, ocupando un gran espacio en mi alma, dominando todos mis sentidos.

Esto no muere todavía, ni morirá jamás.

Era más sencillo detener la creciente de un río, que frenar este amor que teníamos la una por la otra.

FIN

-/-

Si llegaste hasta acá por qué no me dejas un **Review** ándale sí :3 uno chiquititillo :3.


End file.
